


Love Today

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duo comes into the house late from a date, and finds his best friend/sister crying in her room. He does what any bigger brother would. Help her hide the truth from there parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un Beta Read like ALMOST ALL of my fan fiction. I am not willing to force people to read a story to help me out. I re read all my chapters before I post them, if you did find a spelling error/grammar error please tell me! If your interested in beta reading a story before I post it please feel free to message me and we can set something up.

“Night!” I whispered against the lips that I had just been kissing a moment ago. His body pushed me hard against the tree that sat in my yard to the side of the house. It was late, very late and all the lights in my house were off. But that didn’t seem to bother us, in fact it just gave us more time. 

His breath was warm against my now cooling skin. His hands still firmly placed on my hips holding them to the tree as his hips pushed against mine in a very gentle grinding motion. I was in love, in fact my love is the reason I now live where I live, but that is another story all together. Smiling at me his lips locked with mine again as another round of kissing happened. It was over time at this point and I am not sure who was winning. 

I loved the feel of his body against mine, even if the bark of the tree was pushing into my spine. Out of breath he pulled away from me resting his forehead against my own. I could only smile at him as we sat there for a long time. “Tomorrow?” He asked. Really he meant today, it was almost one in the morning and we were both out past our mutual curfews. Granted my own new set of parents was defiantly more forgiving then his own. Thank the heavens of summer that his parents were on a business trip.

I could only smile like a fool and nod as those soft lips pressed against mine again. His hips had stalled and he started to pull away from me. “’Fei!” I called softly and the boy, scratch that, man turned and smiled at me. It was hard to believe he smiled, after all when I first met him he never smiled. It was nice to see that smile light up at his name when I called it. “When?” I asked trying to come up with a reason for him to come back and ravish me some more. 

Shrugging was his only response as he walked over to his car and hopped in. I loved his car, he hated it, hey at least he could afford one! Slowly he pulled away from my house leaving me there with the most ridiculous smile on my face watching the tail lights disappear into the dark. The lights were long gone and I turned and looked up at the tree.

I was in luck my sister, wow what an amazing feeling it was to call her that I will never get over the feeling, had left her window open just a bit so I could climb into it. 

Carefully I climbed up the large oak tree and pushed the window open softly climbing into her room. I loved my sister she was truly amazing to help me cover the fact I was once again coming home from a date late. I was positive our parents, again so odd to be able to say I have parents, knew that I came home way past my curfew but they never brought it up to me. But I was sure they knew, after all they were are age once, and again it was summer vacation, maybe they really didn’t care as we didn’t have school the next day!

Looking to my sisters bed I noticed her shoulders quiver, was she crying? She couldn’t be cold we were in the middle of summer and the warmth in the house was a nice temperature. Just warm enough you didn’t need to be naked to enjoy it but cool enough that shorts and a t-shirt kept chills at bay. “Hilde, you awake?” I asked softly to the lump of covers. Maybe I caught her with her boy friend in the bed with her, couldn’t be there wasn’t enough of a lump, and I didn’t see his car. Granted I only had eyes for Wu Fei!

A sniffle was my affirmative as I walked around her bed and grabbed a pair of her PJ bottoms form the foot of said bed I stripped out of my clothes I had just been wearing. “You want me to stay?” I whispered as I heard a sob from her. That was a yes she needed her bigger brother. Okay so I was only two months older then her, but I was bigger, even if we both were short. Getting into her PJ Bottoms I truly was thankful at that moment we were the same size, or close enough. She was more slender around her hips then I, but that is why draw strings were invented. Carefully I crawled under the covers with her. I hadn’t even settled in before she had rolled over and snuggled up to my side, her hand searched for my braid. 

Clutching the end of my hair in her hand she started to twine her fingers into it sobbing softly into my bare chest. I didn’t bother with her top of the PJ’s she left me as they never fit my broad shoulders, and if I was curling up with her, it would help me keep cooler, after all she was using a MINK BLANKET! What the hell did she think we lived in Canada and not the Sunny south? 

Her sobs were heart wrenching, I wound my arms around her drawing lazy circles into her back as I whispered softly. “What is wrong?” I asked her not sure if I really wanted to talk with the girl, but sleep and dream of the perfect date I had. I could feel her tears run down to pool onto my chest and cool there. Yup, I will need a shower first thing in the morning! Between smelling like Wu Fei, I didn’t mind his smell he was a lovely scent, and then her salty tears drying on me I would be ready for a fresh shower. Some concerned brother I was, here she was crying and I could only think about having a shower.

“Hilde you have to tell me what is wrong love if you want your big brother to make it better!” I spoke against her dark hair as I continued to try to calm and sooth the girl in my arms. She was my protector a few years back, again another story ask me about it later, and since that day I was always VERY protective of her. If these tears were because of Jake I would kill him, granted I would have to wait in a line of people to get to him. If dad didn’t get to him first that is. Sniffling a few times she brought my braid to her chin. I could feel it tickle my side where it wrapped around me and I could feel her brush it against her chin feeling the soft tips against her.

“I fucked up!” She whimpered into my chest. Hilde, Fuck up? Really this woman in my arms was amazing; there was NOTHING she could do wrong, in any of our eyes. Father always said that Hilde would be the one giving the graduation speech, she was beautiful, and was going to get a scholarship to ANY school she wanted. This lovely kind hearted straight A student was about to go into our senior year with me and there was no wrong she could do. So what did she think she did that was a fuck up? I held her tight to me. 

“I doubt that!” I laughed a bit as she gave a hiccup and started to cry again. “Hilde baby, please tell me more. I don’t see what you could do that was a Fuck up!” I knew I would have to wait out this round of tears. Slowly the water works stopped and she started to tell me what happened. 

“Jake and I have been together for a year now!” I knew that we all did, we were happy for her when she celebrated her one year anniversary with her Jock boyfriend, at the end of this school year. They were an amazing couple, he had come to her for help with a project and they hit it off, Dad and mom liked him, I enjoyed his company, after all we were both on the Football team, and he treated Hilde like a goddess. What could be a Fuck Up about him?

“Yeah you two are so cute!” I put as much adorable into my voice that I could. It was easy when you were as effeminate as me. Not saying my voice was girly, I will have you know I hit puberty, and I am very much a man in all sense of the word, but it was easy for me to pull off. I blame my hair!

I was so happy to hear a giggle in her voice before the smile I felt against my skin melted away and she turned serious again. “We had sex!” It was very matter of fact in her response. Well Wu Fei and I have had sex too, that wasn’t anything bit. And after all a few more months and we, Hilde and I, both would be eighteen! I had lost my virginity a long time ago, but something in me said this was her virginity. 

“Was it good?” I asked being the nosey gossipy girl friend that I started off as, also a bit of the nosey brother who now wanted to kill Jake! She nodded against my chest as a reply her smile was back for just a moment. 

“It hurt a bit!” Boy how I know that one well, it hurts still for me, more so if it is not a planned event! “I enjoyed it though, it truly was amazing, and he was very kind and gentle...” She trailed off; my eyes went wide as another round of tears started. I knew what this was about. 

“Shit...”


	2. Chapter 2

Hilde woke up before me and lurched from the bed causing me to wake as she ran to our joint bathroom. If I had any doubts in my head what her fuck up was when we both fell asleep I was almost positive I knew it now. Moving quickly behind her to close the door to our bathroom, on her side of the room, before closing the one that lead to my own room I turned on the shower for a cover of the sounds coming from Hilde as she threw up the remainders of her dinner into our toilet. 

Yup at this moment I was glad I cleaned the bathroom before my date yesterday. Slowly I moved to get a face cloth and cooled it under the water before putting it on the back of her neck rubbing small circles into her back. A few moments later I moved to get another cloth and wetting it with warmer water so she could wash her face when she was done with her offering to the Porcelain god. “How Long?” I asked as I moved to sit beside her on the edge of the tub. 

“A month ago!” She whimpered softly taking the second cloth from my hand to wipe her mouth as I flushed the toilet for her. Picking up the cold cloth again I rinsed it in the cold spray from the shower and wrung it out to wipe her forehead. 

“Does he know?” I asked putting the cloth on the toilet tank after I was done with it. She shook her head and sat back against the sink cabinet and looked into my eyes. I felt bad for her she was going through this alone right now. The worst part is I never noticed, it had been a month I should have noticed something we share a bloody bathroom. The lack of Feminine product out should have been my tip off. I was her brother and I never noticed. I was mad at myself more than her dick of a boyfriend, did I mentioned I hated him? 

Needing a moment to myself to cool off before I said something about her boyfriend I gave a large sigh. Turning from her and pulled off my pink sleep pants with small black penguins on them and stepped my naked ass into the shower. 

“You can talk to me you know.” I said not hoping that the anger was not heard in my voice. I loved Jake he was awesome to her, we all knew it but why didn’t the man use a condom? I have a whole bunch in my room, and even gave a few to Hilde. Hell if the girl was out of them she knew where they were. True Wu Fei and I didn’t need them as we were firsts with each other, and there are no possibilities of us getting pregnant so I don’t need to keep them in stock. But we do use them. Protection is important for a lot of different reasons.

“I am not sure what to say Duo.” She pouted; I could hear it in her voice. I just continued to soap up my long main of hair as she sat there watching me through the frosted curtain that covered details but my shadow. “What should I do?” She asked again as she moved to start her own morning routine of brushing and doing her hair and makeup.

I wasn’t sure what to tell her. I wanted her to tell Jake first, and then talk to mom. Maybe we should go to the doctor. “I don’t know either babe!” I spoke as I soaped myself up washing the heavenly scent of Wu Fei off of my body. We both froze when moms voice rang from the base of the stairs telling us to hurry up in there as breakfast was ready. 

“Duo... is today the day of our trip?” Hilde asked as I heard her move to her door and open it moving to her desk. I wasn’t sure. Mom was planning a huge weekend trip to a cabin for the lot of us, she even asked along Wu Fei, and Jake. I loved my new mother. She was really amazing!

Hilde came running back in to the bathroom her voice frantic. “WE FORGOT!” She called to me as she moved to pack her things she would need. “We leave today!” She called as I heard my own bathroom door open. It was nice to share the bathroom and my best friends but some days I wish I had more privacy. Laughing as the slight girl jogged through the bathroom again with one of suit cases that were stored in my closet. I washed the soap out of my hair and turned off the shower ringing out as much of the water as I could before I stepped out and wrapped my towels around my waist and another around my hair. 

“How did we forget that?” I asked as I moved to my room and started to pull out clothes to wear today. Hilde appeared with her small suitcase and dropped it on my desk. “Did you get to mine?” I asked as she just shook her head no. 

“I was just coming to do that!” She spoke softly as she started to fold her own clothes into her suitcase that we were sharing and double checked that she had everything. The Condoms made me laugh as she placed them in her toiletries bag. 

“What are they for?” I asked. She palled and I knew she was not ready to tell them yet, and if she didn’t bring them and mom found them having sex without she would be in major trouble. I knew my sister, being friends as we were helped me know how she thought. “Never mind I get it!” I spoke before hugging her and going to get my own things on. Hilde smiled at me as I moved around my room collecting swim trunks and jeans to wear on our small trip. 

“Duo, do you really think we will spend any time dressed?” She asked as she packed a third bikini.

“No, I don’t plan to leave the beach much, but mom might want to go to dinner we should pack something we can wear to a restaurant.” I said to her and with that she hopped through the bathroom to find herself a couple of cute sun dresses, much like the one she wore now.

“Yeah I suppose!” she spoke bringing a few with her to show me the five she picked. I nodded at the two I thought she should bring. After all we would only be gone four days. And she had a few pairs of pants, and a couple of cute tops already packed. Carefully I pulled up my underwear under my towel letting it drop when they were happily on my hips before pulling on a pair of baggy jeans, I loved these jeans the straps and chains were fun and they covered my feet even when I wore my sneakers. 

“What ya think?” I asked turning to her showing off my pants and T-shirt I picked. I loved this T-shirt it was so colourful, even it was one of Hilde’s. 

“You know when mom adopted a Brother for me I didn’t realize I would gain a sister in the act!” She laughed taking in her T-shirt on my torso that stretched a bit over my chest. “I have to admit, looks better on you!” She spoke as she finished packing her things. Before moving to my bedside table and helping me with my packing. I laughed as I continued to pull out my outfits for the weekend trip. I caught her packing my special items from the bedside table and only smiled at her. “You will need these!” She said softly putting the small kit in my bag as she zipped up the compartment hidden on the inside of the rolling case.

I felt the hurt in her voice as she said that, more then heard it. Slowly I moved over to her side and pulled her close to me. “We will get through this!” I told her into her hair. She happily tugged at my damp loose hair and held it tight in her hands. Not wanting to let me go. Nodding slowly she pulled away before sitting me down in my desk chair and took up the task of braiding my hair for me. 

“We need to convince mom to stop at the pharmacy.” She spoke softly brushing out the tangles as I handed her clips to hold the de tangled locks away from the section she worked in her hands gently.

“Well I need more detangle spray.” I stated softly as Hilde lifted up the new bottle that I bought a week ago and shook it before spraying it into my hair. She smiled at the fact I would take flack for going through more product than my sister, and that I would tell a half truth. “I will grab what you need love.” I spoke gently to her saying I got what she was going for.

“Thank you!” She whispered concentrating on working my hair into a fish tail braid. I was always jealous that she could do that with my hair, it took so long to do for me to just get a braid in that wasn’t lop sided. She moved around me as she finished my hair and did a bit of make up to my eyes and redden my lips just a touch with a nice gloss. I loved my sister a lot, she was the reason I pulled off punk so well. 

“KIDS LETS GO!” This time it was dad who hollered at us. 

“So much for Breakfast!” I laughed as we zipped up my brush in a case with more ties and put the makeup back in the suitcase before heading down stairs. My mom shook her head as she watched me carry the pink suitcase down beside me. Hilde and I both knew that she loved the differences between the two of us, I was a punk, and Hilde was sweet. 

“Morning!” Hilde called as she bounced over to mom and then dad to give them sweet kisses. I followed smiling brightly giving them kisses and hugs as well. My dad still laughed at me every time he was reminded about our first meeting and the me he now knows. 

“Alright go eat I will get this in the car! Jake and Wu Fei should be here soon!” Dad spoke as he moved the two suitcases that were collected at the door outside to the car. Mom moved with us to the kitchen and packed up the cold items needed in the cooler before moving on to the groceries from the cupboards we would need for the weekend. 

“So are we still following in Wu Fei’s car mom?” I asked around a mouth full of toast. 

“That is the plan, why hunny?” She asked softly as she packed the last of the egg cartons in the cooler just to have dad come and take that from her and out the door to the car. It was decided we would take the two cars so the teens could bugger off if they needed too. 

“I am in need of more detangling spray, so I have to stop at the pharmacy on the way out.” I said softly to her. I hated to tell lies but it was sorta true, I loved having an extra one in the house in case I forget to pick it up so main as well grab it now. And for my sister I would go against my morals a touch. 

“Always need more product!” Dad laughed as he came back into the house to collect the bags mom had packed form the kitchen. Hilde and I laughed at that as we watched the exchange we knew would come from my stop for more hair product. 

“Are we ready?” a voice call from the front door. Hilde dropped her fork and ran to the door latching herself on the jock that stood in the door of the house. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. I followed her knowing that Wu Fei would be there too. 

“We are just doing a few things and then we will be ready!” Hilde spoke between kisses. It was mom that suggested that the lot of us go to the pharmacy before we head out, she and dad would catch up to us there. Nodding I ran out of the house to jump into the waiting arms of Wu Fei who was leaning against the car we would be taking on this trip. Kissing him soundly we all got in the car and headed to the Pharmacy. 

The boys didn’t question us as we said they should wait, they just sat in the car listening to our music as we walked into the Pharmacy for what we needed. Soon Mom and Dad’s car pulled up beside Wu Fei’s and we were on our way on the two hour long trip to the cabin that we rented. Did I ever mention I love road trips? The trip was very uneventful. No one question why the bag I had went right to the trunk to hide in Wu Fei’s duffel bag. I would tell him when we un packed why it was hidden, but Jake couldn’t know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end so far. I hope you all enjoyed what it is you have read so far. I have so many on the go right now I am never sure when the next chapter will be posted. To get them posted faster feel free to tell me what you thought of it so far.


End file.
